


[DA:I] ...dzielni w czynach

by Aellinis



Series: Skromni z natury, dzielni w czynach [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition beginning, Gen, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aellinis/pseuds/Aellinis
Summary: Nietrudno jest być jedyną podejrzaną o zniszczenie konklawe, kiedy wszyscy inni uczestnicy szczytu nie żyją.Oriana Trevelyan z wybuchu w Świątyni Świętych Prochów wykpiła się kilkoma siniakami i częściowym zanikiem pamięci. Mało tego - została naznaczona znamieniem, które ma dziwaczną zdolność do łatania dziur w niebie...





	[DA:I] ...dzielni w czynach

— Powiedz, dlaczego miałybyśmy cię nie zabić?

Oriana wzdrygnęła się lekko, słysząc przy swoim uchu szorstki, kobiecy głos. Podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się wokół – nie była już otoczona przez strażników trzymających ją na ostrzu miecza. Ba, nigdzie już ich nawet nie widziała!

Zamiast nich w celi stały dwie kobiety. Pierwsza z nich wyglądała na Nevarkę, ewentualnie jasnoskórą Rivankę. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy uwydatniające jej kwadratową żuchwę, bliznę przechodzącą przez szczękę oraz policzek oraz miecz przytroczony do pasa. Nosiła zbroję z wszechwidzącym okiem na napierśniku.

Oriana wiedziała, iż ten symbol jest herbem Poszukiwaczy Prawdy – nadzorców templariuszy, odpowiadających jedynie przed Boską. Słyszała pogłoski, że gdy zjawia się Poszukiwacz, każdy templariusz się denerwuje i liczy na to, iż nadzorca nawet na niego nie spojrzy. Czemu miałby się pojawić, gdyby zbrojne ramię Zakonu wykonywałoby swoją pracę bez zarzutu? Ponoć byli jeszcze surowsi niż templariusze.

Teraz  _naprawdę_  zaczęła się bać. Skoro ktoś z góry wysłał do niej Poszukiwaczkę, z pewnością już była jedną nogą w grobie.

Druga z nich, ubrana w coś na kształt wrzosowej kolczugi z kapturem, sprawiała zgoła milsze wrażenie. Kryła się połowicznie w cieniu, ale Oriana dostrzegła, iż miała delikatniejszą urodę – pociągłą twarz, rude włosy i miękkie spojrzenie szarych jak niebo o brzasku oczu. Trevelyan miała jedynie nadzieję, iż wrażenie jej nie myli i rudowłosa  _faktycznie_  będzie sympatyczniejsza.

— Konklawe zostało zniszczone — ciągnęła dalej wojowniczka. — Wszyscy uczestnicy nie żyją. Poza tobą — wycedziła.

Oriana otworzyła szerzej oczy, przyswoiwszy zasłyszane słowa. Jak to było możliwe? Przecież na konklawe przybyło tylu ludzi... Magowie i templariusze. Wielkie Kapłanki. Boska...  _Wszyscy_  byli  _martwi_? Nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół – kilkoro zyskała podczas podróży z Jader do Azylu – ale świadomość, że nie żyją, pogruchotała jej umysł do końca. Jak mogła być jedyną ocalałą? Co w ogóle się wydarzyło, że wszyscy zginęli?

— Ale jak? — pisnęła zszokowana. — Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wszyscy nie żyją?

Poszukiwaczka szarpnęła za jej ramię.

— Wyjaśnij  _to_  — warknęła.

Trzasnęło. Zielony poblask rozświetlił pomieszczenie. Oriana skrzywiła się z bólu i wydała z siebie stłumione jęknięcie, mając wrażenie, że nerwy jej płoną. Zerknęła na twarz czarnowłosej kobiety, łudząc się, iż jej uwierzy.

— Nie potrafię — odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

Wojowniczka puściła jej dłoń, pozwalając jej opaść.

— Jak to,  _nie potrafisz_? — W głosie kobiety pobrzmiewała chłodna wściekłość.

— Nie wiem, co to jest ani skąd się wzięło. — Oriana skuliła się w sobie.

— Łżesz!

Poszukiwaczka doskoczyła z furią i złapała ją za ramiona. Orianie nie spodobało się, że zaczęła potrząsać jej ciałem, jakby oczekiwała, że zmusi ją do mówienia. Na wszystkie demony Pustki, nic nie pamiętała!

— Potrzebujemy jej, Kasandro! — Druga z kobiet, do tej pory kryjąca się w cieniu, odciągnęła wojowniczkę.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć — powiedziała Oriana. — Ci wszyscy ludzie... nie żyją?

Została zignorowana.

 _Świetnie, prawie jak w domu_  – pomyślała, lekko rozeźlona.

— Czy pamiętasz, co się stało? Jak to się zaczęło? — zapytała rudowłosa, stając przed nią.

— Pamiętam, że uciekałam. Coś mnie goniło, a potem zobaczyłam... kobietę?

— Kobietę? — powtórzyła, zerkając przez ramię na Kasandrę. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, przyglądając się Orianie uważnie.

— Sięgnęła ku mnie, ale wtedy... Nie pamiętam. — Pokręciła głową. — Przykro mi.

Kasandra ruszyła w stronę drzwi, popychając lekko swoją towarzyszkę. Poprosiła Lelianę – Oriana założyła, że to imię rudowłosej kobiety – o to, by udała się do wysuniętego obozu. Powiedziała również coś o szczelinie... Cokolwiek to było.

Po wyjściu Leliany Poszukiwaczka przystąpiła do zdejmowania kajdan zapiętych na nadgarstkach i kostkach Oriany. Gdy żeliwne pęta opadły, związała jej ręce powrozem.

Oriana – oczywiście – nie była zadowolona z tej zamiany. Spojrzała posępnie na wojowniczkę.

—  _Co_  zatem się zdarzyło? — zapytała.

— Prościej będzie ci pokazać. — Kasandra westchnęła i pomogła jej wstać.

Gdy znalazły się na świeżym powietrzu, Orianę oślepiła nagła jasność, więc uniosła dłonie, chcąc osłonić oczy. Spodziewała się słońca – nic innego w końcu nie mogłoby dawać  _aż takiej_  ilości światła, prawda?

Po oswojeniu oczu z ogólnie panującą jasnością Trevelyan spojrzała na niebo i stanęła jak wryta. Coś, co miało być według niej słońcem, było olbrzymią, mieniącą się jasnozielonym kolorem dziurą w niebie. Wokół wyrwy lewitowały kawałki skał. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie, chcąc upewnić się, czy aby na pewno sobie tego nie wymyśliła.

— Nazywamy to Wyłomem — odezwała się Kasandra. — To potężna szczelina prowadząca do świata demonów, która rośnie z godziny na godzinę.

— Czekaj. To  _rośnie_? Z  _godziny_  na  _godzinę_? Ktoś zapomniał wam powiedzieć, że należy to zatrzymać? — pytała zdumiona Oriana.

Poszukiwaczka utkwiła w niej spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

— To nie jedyna taka szczelina. Za to największa. Wszystkie otworzyła eksplozja na konklawe.

— Eksplozje mogą do tego doprowadzać?

— Ta doprowadziła. — Kasandra westchnęła. — Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, Wyłom będzie rósł, aż pochłonie cały świat.

—  _Będzie rósł_? — powtórzyła. — Przecież powiedziałaś, że to rośnie z godziny na godzinę!

Zionąca na niebie dziura rozjarzyła się i wyrzuciła kilka zielonych pocisków. Powietrze przeciął trzask. Dłoń Oriany błysnęła zielonkawym światłem. Krzyknęła z bólu i opadła na kolana. Zderzenie z gruntem autentycznie ją zabolało. Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, chcąc zniwelować uczucie męki.

Kasandra uklęknęła naprzeciw niej. Trevelyan zobaczyła na jej twarzy zawoalowane zmartwienie, co nieco ją zdziwiło.

— Za każdym razem, gdy Wyłom się powiększa, twoje znamię rośnie — wyjaśniła. — A to cię zabija. To może być klucz do powstrzymania tego wszystkiego, ale nie ma wiele czasu.

Oriana odetchnęła głęboko.

— Mówisz, że to może być klucz... — zaczęła niepewnie. — Do czego?

— Do zamknięcia Wyłomu. A o tym, czy jest to możliwe, przekonamy się wkrótce. To jednak nasza jedyna szansa. Twoja również.

— Nadal uważasz, że ja to zrobiłam? Sama sobie?

— Nie celowo. Coś najwyraźniej poszło źle.

Trevelyan wywróciła oczami.  _Oczywiście, że tak_  – pomyślała ze złością.

— A jeżeli ja za to nie odpowiadam? — drążyła.

— Ktoś musi, a ty jesteś naszą jedyną podejrzaną.

 _Nie no, poważnie?_ – przemknęło przez głowę Oriany.  _Zostanę ukarana za coś, czego nie zrobiłam?_

— Chcesz dowieść swojej niewinności? To jedyny sposób — dodała Kasandra.

Oriana wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie miała chyba zbyt dużego wyboru. Jeśli za zniszczenie konklawe – czego była  _pewna_ , że nie zrobiła – miała stracić głowę, wolała już chociaż spróbować udowodnić, że jest niewinna.

— Rozumiem — rzuciła krótko.

— Zatem...? — zapytała wyczekująco Kasandra.

— Zrobię, co mogę. Cokolwiek będzie trzeba.

 

***

 

— Szybko! Zanim pojawi się więcej!

Nie zdążyła zaprotestować, kiedy jakiś łysy elf schwycił jej nadgarstek i skierował naznaczoną dłoń w stronę rozdarcia. Cząstka potężnej mocy spłynęła z ramienia aż do palców z taką siłą, iż Oriana miała wrażenie, że ręka zaraz jej eksploduje. Snop jasnozielonej energii połączył się ze szczeliną, trzeszcząc niepokojąco.

A potem – co Trevelyan uznała za najdziwniejszą rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek była świadkiem – rozdarcie po prostu się zasklepiło.

Zamrugała kilkakrotnie. Wyrwała dłoń z uścisku elfa i odruchowo roztarła nadgarstek. Zerknęła na matowozielone znamię, teraz spokojne. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co zrobiłeś? — spytała podejrzliwie, kierując spojrzenie błękitnych oczu na łysego.

— Ja nic — odpowiedział łagodnie. — To twoja zasługa.

Nie przypadł Orianie do gustu. Nauczona doświadczeniem wiedziała, żeby nie ufać elfom, łysym ani magom. Ten tutaj miał dwie z trzech wymienionych cech.

— Jakim cudem? — zapytała, próbując powstrzymać szczękę od przebicia się na Głębokie Ścieżki.

— Żadnym. Magia, która utworzyła Wyłom, umieściła również znamię na twojej ręce. Pomyślałem, że będzie w stanie zamykać szczeliny stworzone przez Wyłom. Jak widać, miałem rację.

Oriana skrzywiła się. Czemu ten typ tak bardzo przypominał jej wszystkich nauczycieli, którzy kiedykolwiek ją uczyli?  _Nawet nie_ – pomyślała.  _Jest od nich o wiele gorszy_. 

— Czekaj, czekaj. Zwolnij — poprosiła, wysuwając przed siebie dłonie w obronnym geście. Nie była pewna, czy dobrze usłyszała. — To była próba generalna?! Wrzuciliście mnie od razu na głęboką wodę, nie mając pewności, czy się uda?! Zwariowaliście?! — niemal krzyczała.

— Jesteś jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to sprawdzić — usprawiedliwiła się Kasandra. — To znaczy, że można zamknąć Wyłom? — zwróciła się do elfa.

Trevelyan wzięła głęboki wdech. Nie było sensu się kłócić. Nie wiedziała nawet zresztą, czy było  _o co_.

— Prawdopodobnie — odpowiedział. — Zdaje się, że posiadasz klucz do naszego zbawienia. — Skinął głową na Orianę.

 _Nie dość, że elf i łysy, to jeszcze myśliciel_ – sarknęła w myślach, wywracając oczami.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — odezwał się ktoś zza jej pleców. — Bo bałem się, że już na zawsze będziemy mieć przesrane z demonami.

Oriana odwróciła się i spostrzegła krasnoluda.

Nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji zobaczyć przedstawiciela rasy podziemnej. W Ostwick raczej nie było ich zbyt wielu. Ten krasnolud przeczył jednak wszystkiemu, co wiedziała o mieszkańcach Głębokich Ścieżek.

Nie miał brody; chyba zdecydowała się przenieść na pierś. Zza wycięcia w koszuli –  _Stwórco, gdybym ja założyła taki dekolt, matka by mnie chyba zabiła_ , pomyślała Trevelyan – wystawał bowiem las włosów. Na szyi nosił złoty łańcuch – niechybnie symbol jakiegoś stanowiska. Na jego plecach spoczywała najdziwniejsza kusza, jaką kiedykolwiek Oriana widziała.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

— Varrik Tethras — przedstawił się. — Łotrzyk, pisarz, okazjonalnie niechciany przybłęda. — Puścił oczko do Kasandry.

Trevelyan zamrugała. Jej oczy stały się wielkie jak dwa suwereny.

— Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj. Varrik Tethras? — powtórzyła, spoglądając w stronę wojowniczki. —  _Ten_  Varrik Tethras?

— Tak — przyznała niechętnie Poszukiwaczka.

— O mój... To zaszczyt, panie Tethras — wyjąkała. —  _Kryminalne Zagadki_  to arcydzieło! Mam tyle pytań, że nawet nie wiem, od którego zacząć!

— Trevelyan, mamy większe problemy — sarknęła Kasandra.

Oriana kątem oka zauważyła, że wskazuje na jaśniejący w oddali Wyłom. Zignorowała ją.

— Mogę prosić o autograf? Narzeczona mojego brata będzie taka zazdrosna!

Varrik zaśmiał się pod nosem. Kasandra wydała z siebie odgłos zniecierpliwienia i złapała Orianę za ramię, zaczynając odsuwać ją od krasnoluda.

— Masz ładną kuszę — zauważyła Trevelyan, wyszarpnąwszy się z uścisku Poszukiwaczki.

— Prawda? Bianka i ja wiele razem przeszliśmy. Będzie dobrą towarzyszką w tej dolinie.

 _Bianka_? – powtórzyła w myślach Oriana, zaznaczając sobie w myślach, by kiedyś zapytać Varrika o imię kuszy. O ile oczywiście przeżyje to, co dla niej obecnie szykowali.

— Skoro już jesteśmy przy prezentacjach — wtrącił się elf — nazywam się Solas. Miło cię widzieć wciąż przy życiu.

— On chce powiedzieć: „nie pozwoliłem, by to znamię cię zabiło, kiedy spałaś" — sprostował Varrik.

Oriana zmarszczyła brwi. A to ci niespodzianka...

— Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś dużo wiedział o tym wszystkim — zagaiła, siląc się na spokojny ton.

— Solas jest apostatą, dobrze zorientowanym w tych sprawach — oznajmiła Kasandra.

Trevelyan odskoczyła jak oparzona.

 _Apostatą_.

Krew zadudniła jej w uszach. Wydawało jej się, że czas zwolnił. Coś przebudziło się w głębi duszy, zaczęło krzyczeć, błagać o to, by nie musiała współpracować z magiem. Poczuła, że się dusi, próbowała łapczywie wdychać powietrze. Przez moment w ogóle nie czuła bicia własnego serca.

Przez lata ojciec wpajał jej, że powinna obawiać się magii, że nad magią nie można było mieć kontroli. Nauczył ją bać się magów. Na Stwórcę, zabronił jej nawet kontaktować się z kuzynką, która została odesłana do Kręgu!

Przecież ten elf ją  _dotknął_. Nagle poczuła się brudna.

Krew nie przestawała szumieć jej w uszach. Zacisnęła palce na rąbku ciężkiego, ciemnozielonego płaszcza tak mocno, że aż zbielały.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Po prostu się do mnie nie zbliżaj.

— O, chyba znaleźliśmy żeńską wersję Kędziorka — zarechotał Varrik.

—  _Trevelyan_  — powiedziała z naciskiem Kasandra.

— Przybyłem tutaj, by zaoferować pomoc — powiedział Solas. — Jeśli nie zamkniemy Wyłomu, nas wszystkich, bez względu na pochodzenie, czeka zagłada.

Oriana łapczywie nabrała powietrza.  _Wdech, wydech_ , przykazała sobie.

— A skoro o tym mowa... — ciągnął elf. — Kasandro, powinnaś to wiedzieć. Wykorzystana tutaj magia nie przypomina żadnej, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.

 _Czemu mnie to nie dziwi_? – pomyślała, uspokoiwszy się nieco.

— Twój więzień nie jest magiem. Trudno mi jest wyobrazić sobie  _jakiegokolwiek_  maga o takiej mocy — zakończył.

Trevelyan zesztywniała. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł po jej kręgosłupie.

— Rozumiem. — Kasandra skinęła głową. — Musimy udać się do wysuniętego obozu.

Poszukiwaczka przeskoczyła przez zniszczony murek. Solas ruszył zaraz za nią, zostawiając Orianę i Varrika w ruinach zniszczonej wieży strażniczej.

— Cóż, Bianka jest podekscytowana! — oznajmił krasnolud i pokonał przeszkodę.

Trevelyan wzniosła oczy do nieba i udała się w ślad za nim.

 

***

 

Oriana zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się matowemu znamieniu. Przed chwilą zaszyła nim dziurę w niebie.  _Jak_?

— Kolejna zamknięta — powiedział Solas, rozsądnie trzymając się na dystans. — Nabierasz w tym wprawy.

— Oby to podziałało na tę wielką — mruknął Varrik.

— Lady Kasandro, zdołałaś zamknąć szczelinę. Doskonale. — Dobiegł ją obcy głos.

Trevelyan zamrugała i odwróciła się. Męczyła się tak długo z rozdarciem, zamknęła je, a teraz wszystko przypadnie Kasandrze? _No to chyba są jakieś żarty_ , pomyślała ze złością.

— Nie gratuluj mi, komendancie — odparła Poszukiwaczka. — To dzieło więźniarki.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał jasnowłosy mężczyzna. — Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie mylili się co do ciebie — zwrócił się do Oriany. — Straciliśmy mnóstwo ludzi, by cię tutaj ściągnąć.

Wyrzut w jego głosie nie pozostawiał żadnego miejsca na domysły. Na jego miejscu też obwiniałaby się o to, że wielu żołnierzy poniosło śmierć, by wtrącić do więzienia jedynego ocalałego z wybuchu.

— Ja też mam taką nadzieję — westchnęła. — Zrobię, co będę mogła. Cokolwiek będzie trzeba. Nie mogę niczego obiecać, ale postaram się.

— O nic więcej nie prosimy. — Ton głosu komendanta, jak nazwała go wcześniej Kasandra, złagodniał. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. — Droga do świątyni powinna być czysta. Leliana ma się tam z wami spotkać. Dołączę do was, gdy tylko będę mógł. 

Poszukiwaczka skinęła głową.

— Niech Stwórca ma was w opiece. Dla dobra nas wszystkich — dodał jeszcze i oddalił się.

Oriana powiodła za nim wzrokiem.

— To właśnie był Kędziorek — oznajmił Varrik konspiracyjnym tonem.

— Chyba mnie nie polubił — powiedziała, spoglądając na krasnoluda. — Mam wrażenie, że obwinia mnie o wszystko.

— Jeszcze się dogadacie — zapewnił. — Masz ty w ogóle jakieś imię?

— Co?

— Imię. Nie raczyłaś się przedstawić.

Westchnęła ciężko. Faktycznie. Najpierw była nieprzytomna, później przesłuchiwana, a jeszcze później zajęta zabijaniem demonów. Taki stan rzeczy nie sprzyjał nawiązywaniu znajomości.

— Oriana Trevelyan — przedstawiła się.

— Od zawsze boisz się magów czy tylko Wesołek tak na ciebie działa?

Trevelyan zasznurowała usta.

 

***

 

— Zakuć ją, ma być gotowa na podróż do stolicy!— zaskrzeczał kanclerz.

Naprawdę nienawidziła tego człowieka. Mimo iż powstrzymała wzrost Wyłomu, Roderyk nadal próbował doprowadzić do wykonania kary śmierci. Orianie nie uśmiechało się tracić życia w wieku dwudziestu trzech lat.

— Odwołuję rozkaz. Zostawcie nas — powiedziała Kasandra, pochylając się nad stołem.

— Nadal jestem podejrzana? — zapytała Oriana niebezpiecznie ściszonym głosem. — Czyli co, według szanownego pana kanclerza ucięłam sobie trzydniową drzemkę?

— Nikt ci nie dał prawa głosu — zaperzył się kanclerz.

— Z całym szacunkiem, kanclerzu, ale powstrzymałam wzrost Wyłomu. — Trevelyan oparła obie dłonie na blacie, mrużąc oczy tak, że zostały tylko wąskimi szparkami. — Przypłaciłam to brakiem świadomości przez trzy dni. Zrobiłam, co mogłam.

— Jest niewinna — wtrąciła Kasandra. — Boska wezwała ją na pomoc, sama słyszałam.

— Czyli co? To wszystko to przypadek?  _Ona_? To  _coś_  na jej dłoni?

Oriana zmarszczyła brwi. W ciągu pięciu minut zdążyła w myślach zabić kanclerza na sto różnych sposobów. Teraz była na etapie wyobrażania sobie, jak Roderyk płonie w męczarniach.

— Opatrzność. Przysłał ją Stwórca, by pomogła nam w najczarniejszej godzinie — odparła Kasandra, spoglądając na Trevelyan.

— _I choćbym kroczył wśród cieni i mroku, Stwórca mnie_ _poprowadzi_  — wyrecytowała Oriana. — Cieszy mnie fakt, że w końcu zmieniłaś zdanie na mój temat.

— Cały świat dowie się, że udzielacie schronienia bluźniercy — zagroził kanclerz.

Poszukiwaczka cisnęła grubą księgę na stół. Oriana zerknęła z powątpiewaniem na opasłe tomiszcze ze znakiem Zakonu wygrawerowanym na okładce.

— Nie, jeśli dowie się, że działamy z ramienia Boskiej — powiedziała dotychczas milcząca Leliana.

— Wiesz, co to jest, kanclerzu. — Kasandra wskazała księgę. — Oficjalny edykt Boskiej Justynii Piątej. Od tej chwili proklamuję odrodzenie Inkwizycji. Zamkniemy Wyłom, znajdziemy winnych tragedii i ukarzemy ich. Z twoim poparciem lub bez.

— Postradałyście zmysły — rzucił kanclerz i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Nie omieszkał trzasnąć drzwiami.

— Co za buc — skomentowała Oriana.

Leliana wpatrzyła się w edykt.

— Nie jesteśmy gotowi. Nie mamy wojsk, ludzi ani poparcia Zakonu — powiedziała. — Za to mamy ciebie. Herold Andrasty, zwiastun nowego świtu.

— O ile zgodzisz się nam pomóc — dodała Kasandra. — Potrzebujemy cię, ale jeżeli nie chcesz, możesz odmówić.

Oriana spojrzała na nią z lekkim zdumieniem.

 _Potrzebowały_  jej, a mimo to dały wolność wyboru. Nie zamierzały zmuszać do pomocy. Rozumiała to. Mogła im odmówić – miała do tego pełne prawo, będąc aresztowaną i przesłuchiwaną.  Wiedziała jednak, że powinna dołączyć do Inkwizycji. Jeśli istniała szansa, że dzięki znamieniu będzie mogła zamknąć Wyłom... Była wręcz zobowiązana do użyczenia organizacji naznaczonej dłoni.

— Dołączę do was — oznajmiła w końcu. — Nie macie przecież drugiej takiej, która macha paluszkami i zamyka szczeliny, prawda?


End file.
